


An Evening with the Chosen One

by uniquepov



Series: Snarry LDWS Round 5 (Mini-fic Challenge) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew letting himself be talked into the charity bachelor auction was a bad idea.</p><p>Week 4<br/>
Prompt: Fake boyfriends deter an unwanted suitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening with the Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in Round 5 of the [](http://snarry-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**snarry_ldws**](http://snarry-ldws.livejournal.com/) \- the Mini-Fic challenge! I was lucky enough to make it to the final two, where the inimitable [](http://literaryspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**literaryspell**](http://literaryspell.livejournal.com/) took home the gold, as they say.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“5,000 Galleons!”

“7,000!”

“8,000!”

“9,000 Galleons!”

Harry’s gaze widened as he stared out at the crowd. He’d known that the committee was expecting high bidding on “An Evening with the Chosen One,” scheduling him to be the last bachelor auctioned off that evening, but the others had not gone for anywhere close to the amounts being shouted out from the crowd. Even Kingsley, the Minister for Magic himself and the auction just prior to Harry’s, had had a winning bid of only 4,200 Galleons.

Harry looked on in amazement, smiling and waving to the crowd as the bidding reached 18,500 Galleons. He spotted Romilda Vane and Dennis Creevey among the bidders. Merlin, he hoped he wouldn’t have to spend another evening with Romilda; at the last Ministry event, he had caught her trying to slip him yet another love potion.

Then, a strong, cultured voice cut through the din. “Fifty thousand Galleons!”

Silence reigned. Harry stared in disbelief at Cormac McLaggen, holding up his auction card. Harry’s heart sank.

“Fifty – er, fifty thousand Galleons?” the auctioneer faltered. “Right… right! Fifty thousand Galleons for the chance to spend an evening with the Chosen One! Do I hear any more? Anyone?”

Heads swivelled around the room.

“Going once!”

Harry searched the crowd for his friends, pleading with his eyes for them to help him. He hated McLaggen; the man was a bully and a fraud. Merlin only knew why Cormac wanted him in the first place. He was probably standing for some elected position and wanted Harry’s support.

“Going twice!”

Harry met Hermione’s eyes despairingly. They had arranged for Hermione to outbid the usual suspects and allow Harry to escape mostly unharmed, but the bidding was far beyond what they’d prepared for.

“And sol-” the auctioneer began.

“Fifty thousand and ONE!” called a rich baritone from the back of the room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows. He never thought he would see his snarky, forbidding colleague attending a charity bachelor auction, but he was not about to complain.

“Fifty thousand and one,” the auctioneer repeated. “Any more bids, ladies and gentlemen? Any more bids? No? Then, going once, going twice, SOLD to Severus Snape for fifty thousand and one Galleons. Thank you, sir!”

The crowd erupted into wolf whistles and cheers and Harry stepped from the stage and crossed to stand at Severus’ side. The committee thanked everyone for their generous donations, and then the crowd began mingling.

“Thanks-” Harry started to say, but he was interrupted by McLaggen, who came storming up to them.

“That was bloody un-sporting, Snape,” McLaggen snarled, poking his index finger into Severus' chest. “Harry was _mine_. What are you about, hexing me like that?”

Snape drew himself up to his full height, and it was a credit to his lasting reputation that McLaggen actually stepped backwards. “If you are accusing me of cheating, you are mistaken,” Severus said evenly. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you might be referring to.”

McLaggen scowled. “Someone hit me with a Lip-Locker Curse!” he shouted. “I couldn’t counter!”

“That is indeed unfortunate,” Severus replied dangerously. “You should register a complaint with the committee.”

McLaggen waved his auction card. “I’ll give you 51,000 Galleons. You’d make a tidy profit, and I’d get my evening with Harry.” The look he gave Harry was downright predatory, and Harry shivered.

“I’m afraid that’s quite impossible,” Severus said evenly. “I really cannot abide seeing Harry with another man.” He stepped closer, his hand on McLaggen’s shoulder as he leaned in towards the other man’s ear, full of dark, brooding menace. “I’m rather the jealous type about my lovers. You understand.”

He stepped back from McLaggen and smirked at the other man’s dumbfounded nod. Wrapping his arm possessively around Harry’s waist, he gave McLaggen a dismissive nod. “If you will excuse us.”

“That was mean, Severus,” Harry chuckled, as he watched McLaggen turn tail and run away. “Brilliant, but mean. Thanks for that.” He turned to Severus to give his colleague a brilliant smile.

“You’re welcome,” Severus murmured into his ear. “It was the least I could do for a colleague. I‘ve spent the past week listening to your whinging about Gryffindor losing to Slytherin in the Quidditch. I would rather not have to be treated to another week hearing about _this_ debacle.”

“I have not been whinging,” Harry protested. “But having to spend an evening in the tentacle-like clutches of Cormac McLaggen might have been reason to complain.”

Snape chuckled. “As you say.”

Harry shuffled his feet. “Well. Thank you for saving me. I can arrange to reimburse you for the bidding price.”

Severus shook his head. “That will not be necessary.”

“Well, you must let me make it up to you. Fifty thousand Galleons is a lot of money.”

“Fifty thousand and one,” Severus corrected, a smirk pulling at his lips. “If you insist, there is something I should like to have.”

“Oh? What?”

“My evening with the Chosen One,” Severus murmured as he pulled Harry close.


End file.
